Kulyog the Vendor
Artist - Matsutake Umeo - Nagae Iku Detailed Summary Known as the owner of the mobile Jack of All Trader's Galore's Shop, an all-purpose trading store. She is one of the many existing vendors of the kingdom and one of the few who chooses to travel to distant nations and countries. Having gained a lot of experience in traveling, she's very influential with other traders and knows very much about what to sell and how to haggle with any customers. She's not a bad person and the variety of tasks and services she handles guarantees many customers all the time, but even she's unsatisfied with this line of life sometimes. That said, she would never give it up and preferred her nomadic-esque way of life. Personality Kulyog is a bit passive and easygoing. Her way of acting has always looked as if she's lazy and doesn't want to apply effort into anything. Usually choosing to pick the option that doesn't trouble her the most. This is why she often shows distress or annoyance whenever Aizawa gets involved with her whether directly or indirectly since she seems to be the root of her problems. This also shows in her works and discussion with magic. Though others hold it on a sophisticated level, Kulyog has little interest in it and treats it as a tool. While others treat it as a difficult art to master and that it carries privilege Kulyog merely treats it as a skill that can be used in any other way. This belief of "Nothing special about it except for the benefits it provides" may often cause her to look down on other mages and scholars who cite magic as a wonderful idea. She's at a level where she holds little pride in having excellent knowledge in magic and merely uses it to help boost her image as a good person. It's certainly not her primary goal. However, when working she becomes more focused and professional, retaining a more cheerful attitude when handling customers. More effort is put into trying to maintain a welcoming attitude to anyone who shows interest in her shop and potential customers. Physical Appearance Artist - blancpig yryr - White heart Kuylog's body type is average of her level. Due to her tendency to travel she's more fit than the usual adult. She's also taller than most and her head often reaches the door's top, forcing her to crouch in narrow or smaller pathways in dungeons or doorways. Her hair is blue and reaches up to her neck though she's known to dye it. Sometimes it appears to be dark blue, sometimes black, sometimes bright blue, and the rare occasion purple. It seems to be more to change her appearance whenever she arrives in a new kingdom and shake off pursuers if need be. It never worked but since then she has taken a habit to styling her hair that way. It's said that her natural hair color is actually black but she prefers the color blue. Her eyes are brownish-red. With her look it can be surprisingly scary (Nage's words) or piercing whenever she starts to look angry. Just like most people, Other's opinions |-|Close= |-|People's opinion of her= Customer A *''I managed to come by and visit her shop several times during my travel. She's actually quite friendly to any new customer and she knows her stuff well. Whether be it appraisal, figuring out what a weapon can do, how much something is worth. I don't feel like she's trying to take advantage of anyone and she seems like she has the satisfaction of the customer as her goal. I wish there's more like her. Been her customer whenever she's around for a year now.'' Customer B *''She's a bit of a bitch honestly. I only visited her shop several times but she wasn't very friendly when I asked about stuff. Always saying she's out of stock and how I should reserve whenever there's something so high quality. It's her job to always be in stock. Not to mention she hates my partner. What is she? Against non-humans or something? Seriously, the nerve.'' Customer C *''Good business. Straight to the point. Acts differently based on the customer.'' Random Scholar *''I can't be comfortable with her. She has something off about her. She's a nice enough person as a whole but I just can't bear to like her. I'm not sure if she's being arrogant but the way she talks to others. It just doesn't feel right. I don't know.'' Aizawa *''Teach?? Teach is pretty great!! She taught me healing magic and a lot of lessons. Of course, she's also pretty bitchy and gets angry a lot. I'm not surprised if people hate her cause she's a weirdo like that. But everyone from where I came from respects her. Well, respect and hate can be mixed together anyway. She's not a bad person!! She's cool!!'' Nage *''You promise this thing is anonymous? This interview? Alright well, I think she's kinda selfish. She kinda wants to make the most money out of everyone. I mean sure I am too but she's selling stuff to people not from this world! That's like giving a blade to a thief! I don't support it! Also, she hated my guts just because I tampered a little with something she had. I mean come on, it's not a big deal. Also Also!! She really is a nice person when working but that's a front! A mask! She's clearly faking it! I don't know what Aizawa likes about her.'' Capabilities Magic - Magic is developed based on the bloodline of a person and how much exposure they have to direct mana itself. Direct mana can only reach others in dangerous locations such as perilous peaks of mountains or areas that have been overexposed to such interferences. Not only that but magic is treated more as a systematic way of altering properties of what's around you in order to suit you. Various effects can be created but it is done so by using what energy one has. Take note that magic can be described in many different ways but for convenience's sake the more dominant term for it is magic. In this case, Kulyog is very skilled in what she can influence. Her level of experience is not easy to reach with training alone and she is said to be a prodigy. She denies it however and claims anyone can reach her level, something she repeatedly reinforced into Aizawa. |-|Close= |-|Lightning Magic= ''Lightning Magic - The art of manipulating the flow of energy. Electricity has been researched before by not just scholars but even engineers in certain futuristic kingdoms. Some of them can apply it practically while others have yet to discover its founding factors and are thus unable to use it. Mages who can use this ability would often be able to do so much with such an ability, but it requires a lot of fine-tuning and can sometimes blow up on their user's faces. It's not a particularly rare ability but the efficiency of it varies between mages.' *'Electrciity' **'Sparks' **'Lightning Bolt' **'Lightning Conduit' *'Magnetism' **'Attract' **'Meltdown Combine' |-|Restoration Magic= ''Restoration Magic - The art of restoration is to utilize the energy at one's environment and to apply it to the body. Whether be it mana or something more otherworldly. With this one can accelerate the healing of the body or temporarily restore it. However, this is a difficult ability to master as it needs awareness of a sensitive sorcerer and understanding of the biology of one's target. Interference between types of mana and the conditions of the patient is also important and can mean the difference between a permanently damaged body and a successful operation. The basic spells are nothing too difficult being a popular pick for many but the requirements to master true restoration magic may take decades. To master this type of magic is a feat that one should take pride in.' *'Healing Hands' *'Rejuvenation Bolt' *'Debuff Clear' *'Healing Aura' |-|Fortification Magic= ''Fortification Magic - The ability to strengthen one's body is necessary in order to survive a harsh environment. To traverse from one realm to another, to travel past stars, to enter portals and survive various climates. If one can manipulate the existing elements to enhance their bodies or form an aura or barrier, they are able to defend themselves more properly against most hazards. Even internal injuries can be lessened as long as one properly uses this ability. This is a very important ability for anyone that even non-adventurers would take this to ensure they're not blown away by hazardous attacks and survive for another day.' *'Internal Protection' *'Barrier Procure' *'External Shieldings' *'Mental Fortification' Equipment She is a traveling vendor and thus handles many many equipment and consumables. Due to this, she makes a lot of use of what she trades and has a large assortment of them. Depending on her mood or a situation she can be seen with various equipment put on. There will be a link of all her wares and services for easier understanding of what she has. These items she have would be the ones she keep with her often times. Additional Note, some of these categories can overlap with each other as they are not mutually exclusive. |-|Close= |-|Combat= Combat *'Hero's Dagger' - A popular item for adventurers and heroes. It grants a sense of guidance to whoever uses it and can lead users to strike the weakness of enemies if it exists. It seems to grant some sort of wisdom to the one who uses it and allows them to feel an instinct on where to strike or ideas about the enemy. A good learning weapon for any newcomer. It's also good for cutting oranges and other fruits since any liquid that falls onto it never remain for some reason. Tragically it's only good for the beginning and can't always puncture through most armor. It's good for the beginning and the only real reason to keep it around is that its properties allow for easy reparations. **Kulyog keeps dozens of these and can often toss them around while they're overcharged with electricity. They have a tendency to melt and even explode upon being charged allowing for good use as projectile weapons. It's my basis for Imperstone tossing. (Aizawa) *'Lightning Bow' - A crossbow that heightens the speed of an arrow greatly. With several settings, it can be set to fire at the speed of a lightning bolt. However, this typically means the projectile used would break no matter what. Depending on the type of ammunition it's less likely to survive or even deal much damage. *'Surefire Bow' - A crossbow that slightly lowers the speed of an arrow but in turn heightens accuracy. Even if it misses the target it can home in. This does have a tendency to turn the arrow into some sort of spherical shape depending on if one puts more energy into it. Placing more energy allows it to move faster. Despite the reduction in speed it will steal deal the same damage and pierce if it was shot out of a regular bow. *'Oriental Serpent Armor' - A fancy armor that is known for the intricate design and durability. It can take on any number of attacks before taking damage and even if this were to break it would recreate itself given time. Though it's not suitable for long battle and Kulyog claims herself that this is too heavy for a mage and much more fitting for warrior-classes. It's better for advertisement in making her shop more popular. (Armor above) *'Survival Shield' - A large shield often used by new adventurers. A very cheap item that can be easily made from spare parts. Due to its quality, it can easily break but any attack that breaks it has its damage reduced by 99.9%. This is necessary for survival against many types of monsters and for just, in general, ensuring the safety of an individual. It's also quite small in size. **Sometimes Kulyog uses a literal wall of these to dampen a powerful attack. Due to its light nature it's a useful as a temporary defense method. Kulyog can repair these shields mid-battle but often prefers to use other tricks first. *'Luxurious Regal Cloth' - An all-purpose fabric for many needs and purposes. Its mostly attained from a local farm that resides over the ruins at Rindall where they specialize in constructing said material or obtaining them from their own ruins. It can be used as a towel, a cape, a scarf, detachable sleeves, and more with just a single one. As expected there's a lasting limit to this garment and must be replaced from time to time, but it is quite a durable clothing that can allow for safe ventures through extreme temperatures. **Kulyog keeps an assortment of these in varying colors but her favorite is the white one. **It can be used as a conduit for her lightning magic and can make it easier for her to obtain more mana through a method called static charge. I don't know how it works but Nage says it's pretty creative. (Aizawa) **Aizawa can harden segments of this clothing into something akin to a barbed shield or a spear. She somehow alters the density to make it as hard as it can. I think she might have something like magnets or certain materials in these clothing but I can't test out that theory. (Nage) *'Gentleman's Hat of Charisma' - A hat that grants a charming aura to the user. It makes them look more handsome than they look in an aura. It's very popular for most people and can make them seem classier. Despite it being more suitable for males, women can wear it too and the desired effect would still persist. **'Red ribbon of fate Sonar' - A ribbon that can grant a sort of sense over how much energy there is around a person. It can be affected by the user's focus and can point towards areas with great amounts of energy. It's also nice in design and popular for ribbon-making. Kulyog added this as a design for her favored hat. *'Gentlemen's Fancy Suit' - A suit for royalty and is often reserved for butlers and servants. This has the effect of increasing cleaning, cooking, and most labor-related work efficiency. It seems to do so by applying some sort of mental guidance but Kulyog herself is unsure. It also has a passive charm / handsome attribute effect. **'Great Heat Blessing' - Kulyog has adjusted this aparell to ensure that she won't be burn or suffer too much from heat. This lowers any type of fire damage received greatly. She hasn't tested out the full force but says it should be around 90%. It also negates most heat based hazard and prevents her from feeling too hot wearing a suit in a hot environment. |-|Misc= Misc *'Basic Potion' - There are many names for these types of drinks but they're regarded as potions. They can have various effects whether instantly healing someone or giving a rejuvenation effect. It typically restores just health and can mend visible wounds in seconds. Often times healing mages favor using these to ensure the proper healing of someone with a dangerous internal injury. However, these are known for the pleasure they give and thus many would often drink these despite not being injured. The sense of bliss granted has been a good incentive to buy it, but often times now potions are sold at very expensive rates. **Keep away from Nage and stop his addiction. (Kulyog) **Those who haven't tasted this before can end up seriously enjoying the taste and fall in love with it. It's not unusual for people to get obsessed over these things to the point that their rationality is taking hits. It's not even a mental effect but just the sheer enjoyment out of the drink. That's why Kulyog can weaponize these by throwing them or purposely making/tricking the opponent into drinking them. *'Grimey Potions' - A purposely foul to drink potion. This is in order to combat the typical addictive properties of potion. This is cheap and would almost make others vomit with how bad it tastes. Even pouring it over a wound can make one wonder if they're coating it with mud. Regardless, this works but it often takes time instead of being instantaneous. *'Youth Inducement Vial' - Makes one look younger than they seem. Frequently used by her in order to look prettier (Nage's words). It can often have a sort of charm effect on others but it isn't too reliable unless one's weakness is attraction to women. *'False Imperstones' - Rocks that are filled with magic energy. Can often contain energy but aren't exactly as great as natural Imperstones. With a skilled mage or right tool, one can turn this into a heating device or into an explosive if you throw it hard enough against a target. Naturally with greater pressure and volume of energy contained, the hotter and more powerful this can be. *'Music Container Gem' - A gem that has a very durable outer shell (though not unbreakable) and a very sensitive interior. The interior is filled with slight inscriptions formed typically from excellent craftsmen. They contain information that can be interpreted as sound or images. This is the fantasy equivalent of a USB that can be opened and loaded anytime. Very popular for showing an image in front of a target or simply playing music and recordings for one's enjoyment. Combat Summary Key: ' Base form, with items | Using Magecraft 'Tier: At least High 8-C, Higher with items Power Listing: *Enhanced Physicality - All individuals of her realm are notable for being stronger and faster than the average person. The average person being compared to a normal person from a 'modern world'. Also enhanced by Fortification Magic *Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation - Due to Lightning Magic *Healing Magic - Due to Restoration Magic *Barrier and Shield Creation - Due to Fortification Magic *Enhanced Senses - With Red Ribbon of Fate Sonar, can detect power levels *Weakness Finding - With Hero's dagger, can slowly find out weaknesses *Explosion Manipulation - With Hero's dagger when she tosses them *Damage Reduction - With armor and shields *Statistics Amplification - With potions and the Lightning Bow which can fire attacks faster than they should. *Mind Manipulation and Addiction Manipulation - With the use of Basic Potions and Charm based equipment. *Resistances **Fire and Heat based attacks - Thanks to Great Fire Blessing, lowers fire type damage greatly. Ignores heat from weather and auras. Attack Potency: At least Large Building (Comparable to base Aizawa. Able to knock out new adventurers despite their armor protecting them against Imperstones), Higher with items. | Speed: At least Hypersonic movement speed (A venture that takes days for peak adventurers only takes her a few hours), High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic combat/reactions (Utilizes lightning magic and claims one needs to have the reflexes to use spells. Some of her weapons have various effects and speed such as her Lightning Bow) | At least Massively Hypersonic combat/reactions (Treats explosives as slow and can repeatedly parry someone's attacks before dodging said explosion) Durability: At least Large Building (Can defend against Imperstones), Higher with barriers. Enhanced with items. | Stamina: Very high. Keeps herself awake with magic and potions 24/7 to the point that her body can stay up for days without any of those. | Recovery: Low-Mid with her usual potions (Can extend her life in a mana mute environment and recover). | Lifting Strength: Range: Dozens of meters with regular attacks. Increased to up to hundreds of meters with equipment | Can influence the sky to summon lightning bolts with magic. Intelligence: Very wise and experienced. Knowledgeable in not just what she sells but knows the 'to-dos' and 'not-to-dos' in many places. Knows how to barter with other traders, adventurers, and mysterious individuals. Aware of black market practices and has a general idea of how to work there. Often spends time as an adviser for small skirmishes and battles. Has a sense of when something feels off. Weaknesses: Her fighting style is based on her items and thus uses a lot of tricks and gimmicks. She can be easily persuaded with money. Even her strategy specialty can only get so far, especially when dealing with enemies with trump cards and special abilities. 'Key: ' Base form, with items | Using Magecraft Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shield Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Manipulators